Neville's Fantasy
by dirtywizardwhores
Summary: Neville finally takes what he's always dreamed of...


Neville awoke with a start, sweat pouring down his face with his manhood throbbing. He'd had the dream again.

_Neville has been a bad boy, and had deeply thrust himself into Hagrid. So he had to do detention with professor McGonagall. As he slunk into her office, cock between his knees, he caught her in the act of pleasuring herself. He saw this, and being the ladies man he was, he instantly cast aside his robes and jumped on that shit. He slowly but smoothly delivered his shaft into her withering saggy vagina. She moaned with agony and in a blink of an eye, she had transformed into a cat. Unfortunately this act caused the vaginal opening of the cat to burst, causing severe blood loss and nearly instantaneous death._

This dream had gotten Neville hot and bothered and he needed release. Fortunately, he was sleeping next to Seamus, who had been known to go both ways. "Seamus?" he murmured seductively.

But Seamus was already standing over him, 10 inch cock erect, in hand. "I've been waiting all night for this…" he moaned. Without hesitation, Neville rose up and started to suck eagerly like a baby on its mother's teat. After many minutes of pleasurable sucking, Seamus, screaming in sweet misery shot an abundance of hot, warm love juice onto Neville's smiling face. After a few hours of cuddling and sensual whispering, Seamus returned to his bed.

The next day, Neville could not forget about his wondrous dream and was fantasizing about McGonagall all day long. Sitting in Potions, his mind drifted to the vivid image of McGonagall and he subconsciously stuck his hand in his robes, stroking his four inch cock, already hard from Professor Flitwick's last class. The professor was teaching how to make an object levitate when his wand went awry and levitated his own cock into Ron's mouth. Ron had no objection to this so the last ten minutes of class turned into a huge levitating orgy.

Meanwhile, as Professor Snape was grading papers, he noticed something moving within Neville's robes and of course, in terror, Professor Snape ran over with a baseball bat to kill the surprisingly small snake that climbed out of Neville's trousers. But wait! Why was the boy stroking it so? Could it be a friendly snake? He knew he must further investigate. Apparently Cho Chang had noticed it as well, and whipped off her robes and begged for it up the ass. Neville quickly got up, shoved her over Snape's desk, and obliged. After 35 seconds of vigorous pumping, a very small amount of magical semen shot out of Cho Chang's mouth.

Finally, his last period, he had Professor McGonagall, whom he did not hesitate to rape. She let out a small, frightened cry as Neville approached, his small pink member in his hand. He stopped right in front of her and started whipping it with his wand. She slowly backed into a corner and Neville followed, a look of sheer want in his eyes. A silence came over the room as both knew what they wanted. McGonagall slowly pulled down her robe to release one sagging, gnarled breast which she then proceeded to lick hungrily. Neville could not believe this was happening! His already hard manhood grew to a hefty four and a half inches, pulsing uncontrollably. He didn't know how much longer he had. With one hand, McGonagall lifted up her robe and pulled down her bloomers. Grabbing a chair quickly, she held on for dear mercy on this one way train to pleasure town. Neville slowly sauntered over and prodded the tip of his dragon on her unbearably dry pussy. His first thrust was not successful, only entering a quarter of an inch, but his second was victorious. The whole class watched in terror. His cock slid into her open hole. It was quite abrasive, seeing as her ancient twat was unable to produce natural lubrication. Quickly spitting down there, he thrust inward, then pulled back outward. He could tell this old girl hadn't felt the warmth of a man in many eons. With every second counting, Neville held his orgasm until the perfect moment. McGonagall let out a bloodcurdling scream as she reached the climax, and unfortunately, instead of turning into a cat, she transformed into a small mouse. This transformation was so radical that when Neville came, it caused the mouse to internally explode, throwing its body parts all over the class room. The entire class was covered in blood and semen as Neville sat satisfied in the corner, stroking his last drops out, as not to blemish his robe.

Overall this had been a very good day for Neville Longbottom. Not so much for Minerva McGonagall (RIP).

THE END


End file.
